


Trust

by kangeiko



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 07, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winn has no illusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deborah_judge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/gifts).



> A little drabble treat for Yuletide.

He falls asleep in her arms after they have coupled, face relaxed. There are no more secrets between them now; she knows who she is with. She has seen his face on a thousand screens and in countless nightmares; in a way, he had always been here, under her skin. _The truth will out_ , Opaka had used to say, as if it were a stain to scrub clean.

In her arms, Dukat is fast asleep and completely vulnerable, his mouth partly open. His bare chest rises with each breath. Winn marvels at the movement and his shameless nakedness.

Such trust.


End file.
